lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Arenas
Entry 4 July 2016 Shaking my strange dream from my head I walked, following the fighters that seem to know what they were doing. I eventually found myself looking at three arenas, each arena varied in size. The first was extremely small perhaps seven square feet in total. The next maybe twelve square feet and the last no more than twenty. My fear of being late was well placed, I was late, I had missed the first round of three. I took Verum and Vertias off of my back, which was the usual way I carried it and began to look at the pits. There were many different fighters standing around. Including the strange man in face paint, that I had seen yesterday. He rotated between being by himself, sitting under a tree and staring off into the distance, and talking with what appear to be another extremely lanky elf, who, I later discovered, was named Zeeno. I continued to looked around taking note of who my potential opponents would be. I noticed that that there was mostly human here. Other than me there appeared to be no other full blooded elves and only a handful of half-elves. I also could not make out what kind of elf, Zeeno was. I never saw him around Lindala. As I was trying to place the new elf the alarm went off, signaling the start of the new event. The three pits were re-opened. The first arena was for single sword, the second for Florentine and the last was for larger weapons like spears, glaives and bastard swords. I stayed with what I had entered, Florentine and single sword. Being most comfortable with my Bo -Staff I stepped into the Florentine pit. I was first to face a fighter named Taric, a fighter who had traveled the wraith realm to compete for the champion title of Valrose. He duel wielded two short swords, I crouched low to the ground my knees bent, staring at the fighter in front of me. I locked my eyes with his and grinned; the signal went off for the round to begin and before the fighter had time to register what I had doing, I tapped my staff to the ground and used the momentum to push the tip of my weapon between his two swords and into his chest. The round went to me and Taric stepped off the field. However, that was what felt like my only win in that arena for this second round of fighting. I got knocked out and decided to try my hand at single sword. As the second round was going, I got in line for single sword. I had brought with me a long sword crafted by elves, beautifully made and comfortable in my hands. This sword is so light, that even for its length it was easy enough to wield with one hand. In this arena, I fell into a natural rhythm, I took on opponent after opponent and won. Round two was signaled to stop and break before round three began. Even though I was late to the tournament, I was feeling very good about my performance at Valrose. I stepped off the field and decided to learn what I could about the other fighters.I learned that the Darkmoon Saints were out in force. Two of the higher ups, Sinthaster the infamous womanizer and captain of the second legion, was there but not competing. However, his friend Greyne Moblis was. Greyne was known to be Valrose's latest champion and he had the option to fight in top eight without fighting in the arenas. I was debating who would be in top eight when the strange man in the face paint walked past me, muttering something about Unquala and how, people do not respect her properly and something more about his adoration for Greyne as a fighter. I stared at him listening to him talk but he took no notice of me and kept walking. Again the logic side of me kept telling me I was not reasonable for being drawn to this man, but I could not help the feeling that him and I were suppose to meet. "Clang" the bell for the third and final round of the tournament went off interrupting my thought of who the man in face paint was and why I was drawn to him. This final round I picked up Verum and Vertias again, determined to do better in the Flo pits than I have previously. I stepped over the rope and into the arena facing no other than, the man in face paint. We introduced ourselves....